


Just a Little Game

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heat becomes too much to bear, a little game quickly turns into a confusing roller coaster that leaves Sun and Neptune questioning their true feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I have during a daydream in class. Perhaps not my best work, but I think I got my idea across well enough. I hope everyone likes it!

Nothing could make the usually calm and collected Neptune Vasilias lose his cool faster than a heat wave. The pattern was always the same. Neptune would whine about the heat and Sun would snicker over his misfortune until it became too much to bear. The air conditioners of Beacon academy had blanked out due to a power outage the night prior. A low hum rumbled out of Sun Wukong’s throat.

 

“I got an idea.”

   

“Huh?” Neptune replied, moving himself into a sitting position and feeling his shirt stick to the sweat of his back. He groaned.

 

“Strip poker.” The blond boy grinned, delighted in his own genius. It took approximately three seconds for the words to register on the taller boy’s face. Widened eyes and a curt pout greeted Sun who still remained excited.

 

“Absolutely not.” Neptune rejected, pulling the fabric around his neck outward to let air reach his chest.

 

“C’mon! Gives us something to do to kill some time AND cools us down since we’re not wearing all our hot clothes!” Sun shimmied in his chair, which he then rolled across the room. He glanced towards Neptune, who was still sweating on the edge of his bed. The blush of his face complimented the red of his jacket. He had to admit that Sun had a point, although the idea embarrassed him.

 

“What if Scarlet and Sage find us… Y’know…?”

 

“They’re out. C’mon, dude, it’s not like it’d go too far.” Sun explained, standing up to button his shirt up. The Faunus did not care to admit that the heat was not bothering him nearly as much as it irritated Neptune.

 

“Why’re you--”

 

“I’m not wearing as many layers as you, so I have to even us up.” Sun interrupted, as the buttons reached under his neck. Mildly constrictive, but not enough for him to complain.

 

“You know how to play poker?” Neptune asked, reaching into the drawer of his desk and pulling a deck outward.

 

“Nah.” The blond boy admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “But you could teach me, right? I’m just in it for the cool-down anyway. Hell, it'd be pretty funny to have blackmail about this." Sun joked.

 

“No way! I’d smoke you. C’mere.”

 

The boys sat across from one another on Neptune’s mattress, the warm blankets laying in a crumpled heap upon the floor. The weak breeze from the open window was not satisfying enough.

 

“I’ll start.”  Neptune cleared his throat, dealing five cards to himself and then five to Sun. “We’ll dumb this down, since it’s just a way to cool down.”

 

Sun nodded, holding the cards in his grip carefully. He was briefly tempted to give Neptune a hard time about dumbing the game down, but realized he appreciated it. Sun did not quite understand the meaning of symbols on the card faces, but that wasn’t what interested him about their little bet anyway.

 

“We’re making pairs or groups from these numbers.” Neptune paused, his mouth dry. He pulled out his Scroll, sliding the device along to Sun to display quick examples of the hands he could play. With that, Neptune gave a nod that signaled Sun to play.

 

“If you play a hand, I’ll take something off. If you don’t have anything good, you have to fold and take something off. Sound good?”

 

Hearing those directions, Sun licked at the corner of his lips. He stared off in Neptune’s direction as the taller boy looked off to take a swig of water. Then laid down his hand.

 

“S--Straight?” Neptune nearly choked on his water, amazed at Sun’s luck. His own hand contained nothing worthwhile, meaning he would have to strip something. Sun gave him a devious grin and for a moment, he thought his lively gray eyes looked almost… hungry. Neptune quickly shed his jacket, leaving him in a plain white undershirt.

   

“Aah…” Neptune sighed, reveling in the wind coming from the window. “I can’t even complain about losing, man.” He laughed, and Sun felt a wave rush over his heart.

 

“Uh-- Y--Your turn, now?” Sun asked, beginning to wonder whether his little scheme was worth it anymore. His ears were slightly reddened. Neptune hadn’t noticed.

 

“Yeah, go ahead and draw five more cards from the pile. No peeking.” Neptune said, discarding three of his cards.  His new hand impressed him, but he kept his smile down. The boy found himself wondering what view this play could get him. Quickly, he shook the thought from his head.

 

Success. Sun had nothing greater to defend himself with, and without a beat of hesitation the Faunus boy stripped off his shorts and remained sitting, criss-cross-applesauce, across from Neptune in thin cotton boxers.

 

“What?” Sun inquired, head slightly tilted as he made direct eye contact.

 

“Nothin’. Just surprised you-- Went straight…. There.” Neptune coughed while he waited for Sun’s turn to come.

 

Had Neptune seemed a little too surprised to see Sun in such a way? It’s not like it were the first time they had seen one another in their underwear. They certainly were comfortable enough with their friendship to not be too embarrassed about such things. Yet, here Neptune was, turning beet red and hiding his face beyond his cards. Sun liked it. In fact, he thought he might push it further. His hand surely had a play, but instead he feigned disappointment and folded.

 

The blond grunted, tugging at the buttons on his shirt slowly, glancing up at Neptune after a beat to notice him staring.

 

“Problem?”

 

“N--No.” Neptune averted his eyes.

 

“Help me with this. It’s stuck!” Sun complained, biting lightly on his inner cheek. Neptune moved their deck aside, scooting closer to Sun to help. Nimble digits pried button after button apart until Sun sat with the fabric hanging off his shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” Sun spoke confidently, throwing the shirt across the room, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and his necklace. The faunus stretched outward, letting his muscles pop in the most appealing way. The blue haired boy felt a rush of blood go to his groin; He let his nails dig into his palm as he nonchalantly shifted to hide his problem.

 

Neptune chuckled, scratching his head. “Game over? I-- I mean that’s all you’ve got left…” Neptune motioned vaguely to Sun’s crotch before looking away. “I’m still kinda hot so I’m just gonna--”

 

Before finishing his sentence, he began taking off his pants. In a few heartbeats, both boys sat across from each other in their underwear. Sun felt a chill snake up the leg of his boxers, prompting him to tightly squeeze his thighs closer into a tighter leg cross.

 

“Not fair, bro.” Sun began, reaching for the neckline of Neptune’s shirt. “If I’m goin’ shirtless so’re you.” He laughed childishly, amused to find Neptune laughing too. His slid off the taller boy after his assistance, and Sun was greeted with Neptune’s toned features. His abdomen and arms were not as built as Sun’s, but they were impressive none the less. Sun licked his lips and averted his gaze.

 

The blond couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the pile of cards discarded on the bedroom floor. Neptune tilted his head in confusion.

 

“It was fun.” Sun mused.

 

Neptune thought he sounded almost.... Disappointed? As though it ended too abruptly. Surely, Sun hadn’t expected them to continue? The boy was rambunctious, but would he go that far? All that for the opportunity to tell Weiss that the oh-so-intelligent Neptune had lost a game of cunning to Sun and had to sit in his room completely naked? Somehow the idea seemed preposterous. In fact, it faded completely once Neptune paid attention to the fact that Sun’s eyes hadn’t left Neptune’s bare body in several moments.

 

Did he?

 

Could he?

 

“It was fun. Can we… Can we play something like that again some time?” Neptune questioned, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he thought.

 

“Can’t get enough of my bod, dude?” Sun chuckled, running his own fingers down his chiseled stomach while he silently willed the butterflies inside away. Butterflies that he could no longer ignore were because of Neptune’s beautiful body presented right there in front of him. His best friend of longer than he could remember suddenly seemed like so much more.

 

“No.” Neptune answered honestly, his voice an octave lower in his seriousness. He quickly cleared his throat, amazed he had just said something so unbelievably stupid. The other male’s body tensed, surprised by the admission. Sun’s tail curled beside him, as twisted as his nerves.

 

“Neptune? I-- Uh--”

 

The blond was interrupted by the loud hum of the air conditioning unit switching back on, streaming frosty air their way. Goosebumps covered their bare bodies. Neptune pulled the pile of blankets back on the bed, wrapping himself within a cocoon of fleece. The monkey shivered involuntarily and hugged himself tightly, he was about to reach for his discarded clothing when he felt Neptune’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“C’mere.” Neptune scooted closer to Sun, his arms wrapping around him, pulling his back snugly into his own stomach. The taller boy’s hands locked together over Sun’s belly button. The Faunus boy’s golden tail wrapped itself around Neptune’s waist, who was about to question whether he had been too forward.

 

“I like you.” Sun spoke up, finally finding his voice as he nestled into the warm mass. Neptune laid his head upon Sun’s shoulder, examining the dusting of freckles.

 

“I like you too.” Neptune replied, planting a gentle kiss on the blond’s shoulder and pulling the blankets over them both even tighter.

 

* * *

 

Moments later both boys were tangled up in one another, hands squeezing whatever they could reach as their lips collided and searched for more areas to stimulate. Nothing had ever felt like this for either of them, and as their lips finally parted and Sun’s hand hovered over Neptune’s thigh, the blond gave a grin.

 

“How’s your hand look?”

 

“I fold.” Neptune snickered, pulling off his boxers. He wasn’t prepared for what Sun had in mind.

 

The Faunus boy’s lips then began a relentless assault on Neptune’s lower regions, kissing along his thighs and blowing cool air under his testicles to make the boy squirm. He then took Neptune’s most intimate, sensitive area within his mouth, and went to work underneath the warmth of their blanket.

 

Neptune now had something much better than the temperature to moan about.

  



End file.
